


No More Waiting, No More Loneliness

by buzzbuzz34



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 11:55:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21161252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buzzbuzz34/pseuds/buzzbuzz34
Summary: Spoilers for Episode 159!!!!Given how exhausted Jon was after extracting a statement from Breekon, it’s likely that compelling Peter Lukas from within the Lonely will probably wipe him out even more.  So, based on a conversation I had with @kalgalen on tumblr, here’s a short fic of Jon passing out the moment they’re out of the Lonely, and the talk he and Martin have when he wakes up, a talk which is long overdue.





	No More Waiting, No More Loneliness

Heaving and staggering, Jon and Martin stepped from the fog and static and back into the Panopticon, faint wisps of the Lonely still clinging to them until they finally wrenched themselves from it entirely. 

It was only once they were back in the Institute, hard, solid ground beneath their feet, did Jon realize how exhausted he was. While looking for Martin, focusing on saving him above anything else, his adrenaline had taken over and nothing could stop him, not even Peter Lukas. But compelling Lukas that last time, trying to force him to explain and – oh, _god _– killing him… Jon started relying more and more on the arm Martin had wrapped around his shoulders as they clung to each other and to the companionship both of them had very nearly lost. 

But soon enough, even Martin holding tight to him and calling his name couldn’t keep him awake. Exhaustion won out, and Jon fell to the floor. The last thing he heard was Martin crying out for him, begging him to not leave him alone again.

*

Jon blinked heavily against the fluorescent light above him. His head ached, and he could barely move his limbs from the bed in which he rested.

Besides the pain, though, he could feel one thing, something warm and soft against his hand, a vague motion to it. 

Struggling against his weakness, he lifted up his head to see Martin beside the bed, now watching him with worried and relieved eyes, while his hand tightened its grip around Jon’s.

“Jon… you’re… you’re okay.”

“Where are we? What happened?” Everything was a blur, flickering combinations of fear and static. 

“You saved me. From the Lonely. And then, when we got out, you… you passed out. I carried you back to the Archives. Elias tried to stop me, briefly, but, well, out of everything, _he _was _not _going to stop me.” Martin let out a heavy exhale. “I didn’t know if you were just unconscious or if… but you’re alright. You’re awake. You’re here.”

Jon squeezed Martin’s hand and mustered a smile, before propping himself up on some pillows. Every motion ached and his head throbbed, but it all hurt a little less once he was able to see Martin, still sitting there, holding carefully to his hand and refusing to let go. “I’m not going anywhere, Martin.”

“Thank you,” Martin whispered. After a pause, he continued, more frantically this time, “When you passed out in the Panopticon, I thought… I was afraid you were in another coma, or something. Last time they didn’t expect you to ever wake up. And I… eventually believed that. I gave up on you. Not this time.” He shut his eyes tight against the tears. “I’m not giving up this time. I don’t know why you didn’t give up on _me_, but… thank you.”

“Because I love you,” Jon said, blurting out the words that had replayed in his head over and over as he wandered through the Lonely, hoping that that feeling might guide him to Martin. 

Martin watched him, clearly playing the words over in his head, before smiling and giggling slightly as a blush crept into his cheeks. Jon couldn’t help but smile at him too, biting back an apology – he’d said the truth, and there was no reason to take it back, not now. Not as Martin looked at him with a light in his eyes that hadn’t been there in ages, reminding Jon of every little thing he loved about him.

“I love you too,” Martin replied quietly. “I thought I’d stopped. But… once I saw you in there, _really _saw you… I know that those feelings never went away. Not even when I thought you were dead. But you’re here, _we’re _here… Can I… can I hug you?”

Jon nodded and laughed as much as his aching body would allow. “Yes. _Yes_.”

Martin flung himself forward, held onto Jon, and buried his face in the crook of his neck. A second later he tried to pull himself back, uttering some apology given Jon’s condition, but he couldn’t move as Jon sunk into the embrace, holding onto Martin with every ounce of his strength. They stayed like that for some time, crying into each other, offering apologies for every moment that they were apart and thanks for coming back together against all odds.

Only after they broke away and Martin returned to holding Jon’s hand, did Jon speak. “There is… something that Peter Lukas said while I was in the Lonely. He pointed out that we don’t _actually _know each other that well. And, he’s right. So, once I regain my strength and can stand again, what do you say we go get a coffee or something? A proper date? None of this end-of-the-world nonsense.”

“I’d like that. I’d really like that.”

“Thank you for staying with me,” Jon added, unable to think particularly coherently as he focused on the way Martin’s thumb brushed against his own and exhaustion started to creep back into his bones. 

“I’m not leaving again. I mean, maybe to go to the restroom or get a snack or something, but…” They both laughed, a melodious sound that echoed against the darkness of the Institute.

“I think… I’m going to get some rest, if that’s alright,” Jon requested, barely able to keep his eyes open as he spoke. 

“I’ll be here when you wake up. Take your time.”

Jon smiled and shut his eyes. Before sleep claimed him, he mumbled, “I’m glad we didn’t wait too long.”


End file.
